


Do You Trust Me?

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, F/F, Post-Canon, Trust, Tumblr Prompt, dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: "He trusts you." "Do you?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was submitted to me by bauerfanstraten on Tumblr: ”Did you do this to yourself?”

Emma stands in the middle of the field, clamping her eyes shut.

  
“I never wanted to do this, but if you won’t come to me,” she said. “Aurora. Aurora. Aurora.”

“You rang?”

 

Turning around, she found herself face to face with her girlfriend. Her once curly auburn hair was straightened and hung down her back. Long were the bright pink dresses, in it’s place was a black halter top and matching mini-skirt. Her playful and lively makeup was replaced by dark lipstick and far too much eyeliner. On a normal day, Emma would wonder if Aurora was trying a shot at roleplaying.

 

But this wasn’t any ordinary day.

 

“Did you do this to yourself?” She asked.

Aurora smirked. “Oh Emma, I think you know.”

 

Emma wanted to cry. She wanted to drop to her knees and sob. Aurora, the Dark One. The very thing she would never wish on anyone. Before her own experience, she didn’t realize the demons that it caused Rumpelstiltskin. After he found a way to rid himself from the darkness once again, however, the darkness was looking for a new target. They had managed to bottle it up for as long as they could, until Aurora stole the bottle.

 

“Why would you do this?”

“Regina said there wasn’t much more time,” Aurora said. “She said it could explode and take on anyone. She can’t risk losing her happy ending and you’ve already been through this before. I was the person who made the most sense. My heart is light, it wouldn’t kill me.”

“You don’t understand what you’ve done…”

“I do understand and everything will be fine.”

 

Aurora stepped closer and pushed a strand of Emma’s hair behind her ear. Emma took in her familiar perfume, wanting to collapse into her arms.

  
“We can save you,” Emma tried to stay calm. “We can find a way…Rumple did…I did…”

“I don’t need to be saved. I just need to protect those I love.”

 

Emma was trying to stay immune, she had to try to convince her to change. And yet, there was something intoxicating about the darkness, it made Aurora even sexier. She was insistent on protecting the family they had built together.

  
“Belle was able to love the man behind the beast…tell me you wouldn’t be able to love the woman.”

“You could never be a beast. You can control the darkness, Rory.”

“I know I can. You know me, I would never hurt anyone that didn’t try to harm us first.”

Emma bit her lip. “I want to trust you, I really do…”

“But it’s hard to trust darkness.”

 

Reaching into the pocket of her skirt, she removed the dagger. The sharp blade now read Aurora, in that thick calligraphy that seemed to mock Emma. She carefully touched it, taking it all in.

  
“Take it,” Aurora said, pushing it into her arms. “If I go too far…you know what to do.”

“Aurora…”

“You are the one person I trust. I know you won’t abuse the power. You are the one person I can turn to, you know what it’s like.”

 

Carefully, Emma tucked the dagger into her bag. She rested her forehead against Aurora’s and let out a tiny breath. Aurora’s lips pressed against her own.

 

“I love you,” Emma breathed. “I’m not going to let you down.”

“Back at you. Come on, let’s go get our boys.”

“Phillip has been worried.”

Aurora rolled her eyes. “Phillip better let me see my son.”

“He will. He trusts you.”

“Do you?”

 

Emma looked into Aurora’s eyes. She wanted to trust her, she wanted to believe that she could rise above the darkness and not go down the same road she did.

 

Yet deep down, she knew the real Aurora was in there, buried beneath all the darkness and she trusted her.

 

Which is why her answer was….

 

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why aren’t you eating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by bauerfanstraten.

Aurora watched Phillip sleep, stroking his cheek. He seemed to sense something was off, he looked at her oddly. Yet, he didn’t fuss, he fed from her. She knew it was going to take time. Kissing the top of his head, she headed out of the nursery and downstairs. Emma sat at the table, staring at the plate in front of her. She walked behind her, pushing the hair off of her neck.

 

“Why aren’t you eating?” She asked.

Emma looked up at her. “Why won’t you let me help you?”

“I don’t need to be helped.”

“I can find a way to fix the darkness…”

“I don’t need it fixed!”

 

The sudden explosion took Emma off guard. She rose to her feet, frowning a bit.

 

“Rory…”

“Do you not see all our family has been through?!?” Aurora vented, pacing back and forth. “How many times have we nearly died? I was turned into a freaking flying monkey! I am tired of people hurting our family!”

Emma bit her lip. “And you think as the Dark One, you can stop all that? That you can protect us?”

“You seemed to do a good job of it.”

“Being the Dark One, it wasn’t who I was. I clung to it, because I was afraid.” She sighed. “The truth is Rory, you need both darkness and light. Without a balance, you’re screwed.”

“I can find balance.” Aurora stepped closer to her. “Inside, I’m still me.”

“Prove it.”

 

Aurora cupped her cheek and smiled. For a split second, Emma could see the same Aurora she loved. She was still in there, somewhere. She knew in time, Aurora would see how difficult it was to be the Dark One. When she did, Emma would be there for her.

  
“I love you, Rory,” she whispered. “I always have, always will. Just know I’m here for you, throughout everything.”

Aurora nodded. “I know. I love you, too.” She let out a deep breath. “I hope you’ll see why I’m doing this, Emma, in time.”

“We have different ideas of how to handle this…along the way there has to be a happy medium.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, Tumblr or Twitter. I have two Tumblr accounts: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction. My Twitter is: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
